


Thief

by foyfoy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Onemus, Pointless fluff, What’s up fuckers I’m here with rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foyfoy/pseuds/foyfoy
Summary: Teiba wakes up a little hungover and very afraid.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> me and my best friend read all of senyuu p5 on call with each other and i’m in love with onemus. also saw some gay boss/teiba art on tumblr and it made me wanna write gay
> 
> to clarify names in case y’all aren’t familiar
> 
> boss: boss alba  
teiba: blue hair sharp teeth  
natsu: emo motherfucker with eye scar  
makura: smiling green haired guy

All of their jackets look the same. It’s something Boss seemed a little too pushy about when he first joined, but Teiba now finds he doesn’t mind. They all look pretty good, matching like this, even though Natsu gives him a disdainful look every time he brings up liking the jackets. Then again, Natsu always looks at him disdainfully.

Teiba rubs at the back of his neck as he sits up. Onemus, akin to their organization name and code names, tend to take a lot of naps. It doesn’t make complete sense to Teiba, given Boss’ goals; why sleep so much and nickname everybody after sleep-related products with such ambitious goals? His vision is still blurry as his eyes adjust to being awake again. He cracks his neck, rolling his right shoulder with a groan. Must have slept wrong.

His eyes aren’t focused, but he can tell he’s the only one in this particular nap room. Everybody else must be out working or napping somewhere else. Fine by him. Sometimes being alone is preferable to all these wild personalities that range from sociopathic focus on an alternate version’s murder to sociopathic focus on slamming his head into the dirt for wanting to show off his strength.

... Teiba laughs a little, closing his eyes again. He really did end up in a wild organization.

A groan interrupts his thought process. Jumping and letting out a much girlier scream than he would have liked, Teiba moves to get up but he finds himself trapped around his waist. One of his feet does land on the ground in his meek struggle and he kicks some empty beer bottles. Oh, is that why he’s so tired...? And why his head is throbbing? More than likely. They all have a bit of a drinking problem.

Again he laughs, though this time more from embarrassment than nerves. Oops. Another snore and groan and he recalls why he just jumped. Teiba squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip. Ah, he’s so much more of a nervous person than he lets on.

The hand that had been rubbing at his neck slowly lowers and meets soft hair. It is a person, and Teiba reluctantly opens his eyes to peek down at what type of ass-kicking to expect from this drunken cuddle session. When he fully processes who lies beside him, his blood turns to ice. The worst possible ass-kicking.

Beside him, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and face twisted in a much too cute for his power pout, is Boss. With an arm curled over Teiba’s lower body. Oh boy. No way out of this one, especially because his shuffling and squeaking has roused Boss enough for him to groan and grumble, eyelids twitching.

“M’tired,” he mutters, and Teiba has to bite his tongue hard to not make a noise when Boss tightens his grip around his waist and nuzzles into his hip. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “More sleep.”

Teiba doesn’t say anything in response. His breath is caught in his throat and heat has crept up his spine to settle in his cheeks. He can’t even pass off this fluster as being drunk since he hadn’t even had that much to drink before sleeping. Boss had been going at it with Makura, drinking bottle after bottle and telling stories that were too morbid for Teiba to listen to.

His thoughts have begun to run, but when he leans back a bit, relaxed but still on edge for whenever Boss decides to become conscious enough to kill him, he makes the mistake of looking down at Boss.

Boss stares back up at him with hungover mismatched eyes. “Teiba.”

“Y-yes, Boss-?!” He can’t help the stutter, and he almost sputters when Boss smirks lazily at him.

“Yer wearing my jacket.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway stan onemus and expect me to write almost exclusively onemus content for the next month
> 
> some of the name for the characters i made up since they don’t have any canon names (cough sufu cough) but if they get canon names at some point i’ll write with those moving forward. until then  
quick edit: found a cosplay on twitter that credits emo bangs boy as natsu so i’ll go with that unless shown otherwise


End file.
